


Greenblue

by kumulonimbus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumulonimbus/pseuds/kumulonimbus
Summary: What you see before you is the manifestation of a dream - it is not too late to change your course, brother...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one panel, from Tracer: Reflections. You know the one.

\---

Metal.

Not intricate hydraulics, no mechanism, no structure, no engineering.

Just the noble material,

the uncorrupted material. Mundane.

Like simple things,

simple shapes –

like an earring, or a simple bar, solid and resolute, going through skin:

what you see before you is the _manifestation of a dream_.

 

Though it’s just metal.

Really.

Simple metal.

 

_(bad dreams aren't the only things that keep me awake)_

It’s how I long to be free,

how _he_ longed to be free

(Genji – is that metal?

binding you, covering you, going right through you –

is such a heavy material setting you free?

yes.

yes it is)

 

_greenblue_

greenthedragon

greenthelight

greenthesword

greenthehair

_evergreen_

brother, you are evergreen.

Yet I’m so blue – funny, words and their meanings, right?

Your color, perennial and imperishable

mine lonely and melancholic,

like that dragon from the tale, do you remember?

_It is not too late to change your course, brother…_

_greenblue_

for I am now as you were then – scared.

For these tiny pieces of metal going right through me –

or that pastry right in front of me, every single thing is like a new harmony to a song I don’t know how to sing.

So my stern voice, adorned in the grandiloquence of a buried yesterday flutters with such renewed colors – greenblue,

And metal is not just metal,

And a pastry is not just a pastry, 

what you see before you is the _manifestation of a dream_.

\---  
and there, soaring now,

the echo of your voice still reminds me;

_It is not too late to change your course, brother._

(you sure? I mean

Itriedtokillyou

allmymisplaceddreams

theyturnedouttobenothing

welostitall

becauseofme

and now,

you see, brother

I’m already pushing forty…)

 

Like simple things,

the shape of a small smile summons the blue of this cold night,

 _greenblue_ , brother.

(Hanzo, you’ll ask, – is that metal?

binding you, going right through you –

is such a heavy material setting you free?

Yes, I’ll say.

yes it is)

 

\---


End file.
